Jinchuuriki No More
by Angles of Death
Summary: Naruto makes a huge mistake, as he accidentally frees the Kyuubi, and ceases to be a Jinchuuriki.  Naruto/femKyuubi done right.
1. The Trap

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

Drip. Drip.

Naruto walked through the sewer tunnel in his mindscape. It was dark, damp, and there was a faint stench in the air.

He turned a corner.

"**You have come.**" A voice stated.

A pair of red, gleaming eyes shone back at Naruto. He froze in fear.

"Who are you?" He asked, shaking. He felt a wave of anxiety erupt through him. He never felt so scared in his entire life. He wanted to hide… run… _anything_, to get away from this embodiment of pure evil.

"**My jailor. So young.**" The pair of red eyes belonged to a figure standing behind colossal bars. A worn-looking scroll with _Kanji_ notated on it, was plastered onto the jail door.

Naruto shuddered. "Please… don't kill me." He stammered out. The amount of killing intent was simply massive. How could any mortal human being stand against this deity?

Suddenly, a dim light shone through the chamber, echoing. Naruto yelped, as he for the first time, was able to see exactly what the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Queen of the Demons, Ruler of Hell and God of the Underworld looked like.

She was a woman.

She had dark red eyes that radiated power, pure and tainted. Her long, crimson hair billowed to her waist. She looked to be a full-bodied adult woman, complete with a voluptuous body, elegant arms, and a luscious face that made angels swoon.

She wore a simple, red dress that fluttered at her knees.

"**Too much killing intent, mortal?**" She smirked, watching Naruto's quaking form.

He nodded weakly.

Abruptly, she toned down her killing intent, eliciting a gasp of relief from Naruto as he felt that torturous tension within him quickly abate.

"Arigato…" He said.

The Kyuubi smiled. "**Uzumaki Naruto. Do you like what you see?**"

He scanned her body and felt blood rush to his nose. He was at a loss how to answer her question. If he said no, would she again turn on her destructive killing intent? But how could he say yes? This was the monstrous Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that murdered half of Konoha including his parents, the monster that forced him to live through 12 long and lonely years.

The Kyuubi smirked. "**Naruto-kun. How would you like to have **_**this**_**…**" She gestured to her body. She moved her hands sensually down her full breasts, down to her slender waist. She was the very definition of a goddess.

Naruto regained his senses. "Kyuubi! How dare you try to tempt me! I am your jailor! This is MY mind!" He roared, courage surging through him.

The Kyuubi twirled a lock of her crimson hair. "**Not bad for a human… standing up to **_**me**_**. You are very attractive.**" She smiled.

Naruto tried to ignore it, but couldn't stop his blush. It was not every day that an absolutely _ravishing _woman complimented him, even if it was out of completely pretense. She was only saying this to lower his defenses.

"What do you want Kyuubi? Why did you bring me here?" For the past 12 years, the Kyuubi never pulled him into her… realm, like this. She had been silent the entire time, until now.

"**I just wanted to see what my jailor looked like.**" She said innocently. She looked at him with cute, twinkling eyes.

Naruto didn't let his guard down. "Tell me the _truth_, fox." He said.

She held up her hands in innocence. "**Okay. Fine. I want you to let me out. Please. I want to see the real world again. To be able to breathe the fresh morning air. To hear the birds sing and watch the rivers flow. Please Naruto-kun. 12 years is too long.**"

Naruto clenched his fists. "Let you out? Are you KIDDING? YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED MY VILLAGE!" He roared furiously. Then he said the last part softly. "And… you ruined my life."

The Kyuubi shook her head, looking guilty. "**Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to. Please believe me when I say this. I was summoned… and then cursed. A very evil man took control over my mind, and forced me upon your village. I never meant to harm your people.**"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief. Did she think he was stupid?

The Kyuubi sighed. "**I know you don't believe me. But please accept this apology. I'm sorry I ruined your life. No one deserves what you went through.**" A tear trickled down her cheek. "**I don't care if you think I'm evil. But at least know that I care about you.**"

He considered her words. She _did_ sound apologetic. But he couldn't get the nagging voice out of his head, screaming, '_it's a trick! It's a TRICK! RUN!'_

The luscious female grabbed the iron rods in front of her. She pointed at the seal that said _Kanji_.

"**Your father sealed me into you with that.**"

"My father? How… who was my father! How did you know him?" Naruto asked.

She gave him a pointed look. "**Your father was Namikaze Minato, Naruto-kun. He was the fourth Hokage of your village. You didn't know that?**"

Naruto shook his head. This was all news to him.

The Kyuubi beauty sensed his blossoming interest. "**Namikaze Minato. The Yellow Flash. Quite possibly the most dominant ninja of his generation. Only someone as powerful as your father could have defeated me, Naruto-kun.**"

He couldn't help but agree. Her praise of his father was music to his ears.

"**He was so brave. He sacrificed his life to save you. To save Konoha. I know you want to become Hokage one day. Naruto-kun. You have your father's blood in you.**"

Naruto smiled despite himself. His father was the revered Yondaime. So many years, he felt alone in this world. He had no name, no status, no family. He was worth absolutely nothing.

But now, to find that he was the Yondaime's son? He suddenly had a legacy that was worth protecting.

The Kyuubi sensed his growing happiness, his hope. She decided to risk it.

"**Naruto-kun. Your father made this seal and tied me to it. The seal holds my life force together. It can only be destroyed by you, Naruto. If you chose to do that… I would die immediately. But you don't have to do that! If you take off the seal, I'll stay in this form, I'll be able to take care of you!" **

Naruto's eyes widened. A wave of uncertainty washed through him. He could kill the Kyuubi right now! But did he really want to destroy such a beautiful woman?

She looked at him, her eyes pleading. "**Naruto-kun. Please. Consider what I can offer you if you were to free me from this place. I can train you. I can help you with your dream to become Hokage. I can help you become the most respected Hokage that Konoha has ever known!**"

He snarled. "How dare you! I know what you're up to, demon! You want me to free you, and then you will backstab me!"

She shook her head in fear. "**No! I only want to help you. I promise I won't hurt anyone.**"

Naruto walked closer. "How about I just rip apart this seal right now?" Naruto threatened.

The Kyuubi paled. She went completely, utterly white.

"You said my father made this seal, correct?" Naruto asked. She nodded in despair. "He made it so that…" He began to realize his father's ultimate goal.

A normal human could not destroy the Kyuubi. But as the Kyuubi's container, as her jailor, _he _had the power! His father made the seal so that one day, his son could enter his mindscape, and finally, _finally_, eliminate the Nine-tailed Fox!

"He made it so that… I can kill you." Naruto whispered.

The Kyuubi bit her lip. "**Please. Naruto-kun. I'm sorry! Forget everything I said. You don't have to release me. Just don't kill me!**" She begged.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt power, absolute power. It was so simple! He could destroy the Kyuubi. He went up to the seal and drew out his kunai.

"**NOOOO!**" The Kyuubi shrieked. She tried to reach out of her cage, but electricity sparked through the seal and shocked her, slamming her into the back wall, as she collapsed into a heap.

"Kyuubi. I'm sorry. I would free you. But I can't trust you." Naruto said quietly.

"**NOOOO! PLEASE… PLEASE DON'T!" **

Naruto almost felt pity. But he resolved himself. With one clean slash, he drew his knife through the seal.

Suddenly, the Kyuubi stopped whimpering. The walls began to crumble. The iron bars trembled violently, and began to collapse. A massive boom erupted through his mindscape.

Naruto expected this earthquake. He knew that this was just the collapse of his mind. He hoped that he would soon wake up, and the Kyuubi would be gone forever.

But as he looked at the Kyuubi, that voice, that scared little voice returned with more horror than ever. '_NO! IT'S A TRICK! IT'S A __**TRICK!**_'

The Kyuubi was no longer crying. In fact, in the midst of this chaos, she stood firm. Her tear-stricken face… had became frightfully serene.

Then she gave Naruto the most evil smile he had ever seen in his life, as the world faded to black.


	2. Kyuubi's Revenge

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 2: Kyuubi's Revenge**

Naruto woke up in cold sweat.

Surely it was all a dream.

Just a dream. It was just a dream. It was just a dream!

For a few moments, he actually convinced himself it was so.

Until a swirling mass of demonically red chakra formed in the space right above his bed. Before he could react, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, in all her female glory, appeared into existence.

"Oof!" Naruto groaned as the Kyuubi landed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"**Foolish mortal! You actually think you can destroy **_**ME?**_" The Kyuubi roared triumphantly, a devilish grin threatening to split her face in two.

Naruto's eyes bulged, his mouth wide open screaming in silent desperation. Waves of crushing terror pulsated through him as he unconsciously gripped his blanket, trying to hide…

The Kyuubi gave off another victorious howl, followed by cackling laughter. She had never felt so good about herself.

"You... you tricked me!" Naruto said, his voice uncontrollably high. "You tricked me into freeing you…"

She nodded proudly, her eyes dancing with mirth. "**Stupid mortal. So easy to manipulate. So innocent!" ** She chuckled indulgently.

Naruto could only stare at her in fear. Now that she was out, what was she going to do? Surely… he realized with blooming anxiety, she would kill him now.

As if she could read his mind, she backhanded him with the force of a speeding truck. He felt his neck strain to keep his head connected.

"**You. Little. Piece of shit.**" The Kyuubi pronounced each word clearly, emitting her victory gloat with pure delight. "**You thought you could kill me. Now you have _released _me. What are you going to do, Naruto-kun?**"

He couldn't respond. She had shifted her weight to his stomach, cutting off his air supply, while his face still stung from her slap.

She narrowed her eyes. Mercilessly, she grabbed his neck with both hands, and began to strangle him.

"GHH…AAGH…AAAGGHHH!" Naruto choked, feeling his life force deserting him.

She shook her head. "**Naughty little boy. Can't breathe? Let mommy fox take care of you.**" She bent down and forcefully shoved her mouth onto his.

His mouth was stretched so far that he could not even breathe from his nose. He was in agony as her hands did not loosen their stranglehold while she smothered him with her mouth. Her tongue gloriously filled his mouth's interior, reaching his throat and plugged it, causing him to gag repeatedly. While being strangled. While being suffocated.

A careless observer might conclude that the two were engaged in a heated make-out session, and the blonde boy was lucky to have such an enthusiastic partner.

But for Naruto, he felt completely devoid of any pleasure from this sick, twisted act. The Kyuubi was extinguishing his life, like a little mouse trapped in the cave of a basilisk.

There was nothing he could do. His arms felt lifeless. He could not move his body at all, those precious few nerves within had already surrendered, exhausted.

The world flashed white, as Naruto felt himself slipping into death. Ahead of him, he saw the Shinigami, with its grotesque face, its unnatural white robes, demon claws, prepared to finally embrace him.

_So this is it_. _I'm sorry… father. I've failed you. _

His life flashed before his eyes. At the age of three, trying to play with other kids, but getting roughly pulled aside by a parent. At the age of six, being chased through the village by savage villagers. And that was on his birthday, too.

Spending so many nights alone and hungry, because he could afford very little due to so many stores overcharging him. He could only afford one meal a day. On his birthday, he treated himself to some ramen. He sat alone at the ramen stand, whispering to himself the words Happy Birthday.

At eight years of age, finally, he could enter the academy and learn to protect himself. But even there, he found himself alone. He couldn't read, he couldn't control his chakra, and his teachers ignored him. So he was dead last.

After school, he would go up to the Hokage monument and sit on a giant, silent face, staring off into nothing. Completely alone.

Finally, at age 12, he met three people who were _forced_ to be with him. They were his team members, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sasuke-teme.

He remembered their first mission to Wave. Protecting Tazuna. Saving the village. Defeating Zabuza and Haku. Burying them. Getting a bridge named after him.

A small smile formed despite himself. Wasn't that truly the best moment of his life? When he realized he had a purpose? He had people he cared about. He accomplished _something_.

After they returned from Wave, they entered the Chuunin exams. They passed the first test through sheer recklessness. They luckily escaped the second task alive. He barely beat Kiba in the preliminaries.

The next day was supposed to be the final stage of the Chuunin exams, where his first match was against Hyuga Neji. But the realization that he would not live to see the next day sank through him. Here he was, being butchered by the very demon his father had imprisoned within him.

He let his mind go. There was no point in fighting anymore. Death had come.


	3. Change of Heart

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 3: Change of Heart**

_Knock knock._

Sakura and Hinata knocked on the blonde ninja's door. They were sent by Jiraiya-sama to retrieve the boy for last-minute training. According to Jiraiya, Naruto was never late. But this morning, he was over two hours late, and both girls were worried.

No one answered.

"Do you think he left already?" Sakura asked.

Hinata gave a small shrug. "Ano… I don't know… let's just knock again…"

Sakura rapped on the door, louder this time. "Hey! Naruto! Are you home? You're late for Jiraiya-sama's training! Open the door baka!"

The door opened abruptly. In the doorway stood a woman they had never seen before. She wore a simple red dress, battered and worn out. But its creases only served to further accentuate her generous curves. Long red hair billowed behind her, her angelic face, her intoxicatingly powerful aura, all combined to give the presence of a deity.

Sakura felt an uncomfortable warmth flow through her. Besides her, Hinata couldn't help but blush. Despite being females, neither of the young girls felt adequate standing in the presence of such a magnificent being.

The Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. "**What do you want?**"

Sakura and Hinata both involuntarily shuddered. This woman… _radiated _power. Pure and unadulterated power.

"Ano… we're just looking for Naruto-kun! He's supposed to have his training today with Jiraiya-sama and he's… late." Hinata finished the last part with a whimper.

The Kyuubi looked at Hinata. Then at Sakura. Then back to the Hyuga. She began to wonder why she hadn't killed them yet.

'_**Hmm… perhaps I'm getting soft**_.'

While she was the Queen of all Demons and Ruler of the Underworld, she rarely took a life without reason. If she did, it was because she needed to eat, protect her nest, or take revenge, as she had done moments ago with her former blonde container.

Her Konoha rampage was due to the Uchiha summoning and controlling her in her full-fledged Nine-tailed Fox form. Before that, she reigned in the underworld, ruling over Hell for the past one thousand years after her predecessor. Yes, she was the Queen of Hell, but that didn't mean she was an insane serial killer.

Sakura finally mustered the courage to ask her the one question that was begging to be asked. "Um… who are you?"

How was she supposed to answer? If she said that she was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, no doubt they would panic, run, and tell the entire village. Which meant that she would have to kill them. And while that wasn't a problem, the ensuing bloodshed almost guaranteed a host of ninja would show at her doorstep, at which point she would either kill them all, or transform, and kill them all anyway. And then proceed to annihilate the village. Really, there was no other outcome in that scenario.

However, she had just tasted her first breath of freedom in 12 years. As she stated in Naruto's mindscape, she wanted to 'hear the birds sing and watch the rivers flow.'

She decided on an answer. It was slightly distasteful to her, the Almighty Queen of Demons, but it didn't matter - she reminded herself - the kid was dead anyway.

"**I'm Kitsune. Naruto's summon.**"

The two girls stared in shock. "What? When did Naruto learn how to summon? He never told me this!" Sakura yelled, shaking her fist.

The Kyuubi glared at her, silencing the pink-haired girl immediately.

Hinata shuffled her feet shyly. "Ano… Kitsune-san… I thought Naruto-kun had recently signed the t-toad summoning contract…" She mumbled, unable to look the devastatingly beautiful woman in the eye.

The Kyuubi sighed. Why was she doing this, again? "**I'm one of the Kyuubi's lieutenants. Don't worry I'm not very powerful.**" A voice in her mind yelled '_b__ullshit!_' "**Naruto can summon me because the almighty Queen herself allowed it.**" She lied expertly.

Since she wasn't going to kill them, she might as well encourage their fear and reverence of herself! She couldn't help but chortle at the thought. The amount of propaganda she could spread! This world had too many idiots and mortals. She could round up willing virgins by the dozens and send them to Hell, where she would sacrifice them, one… by… one. A bit of drool formed in her mouth as she fantasized.

After all, killing random mortals was one form of satisfaction for the Demon Queen. But to have willing slaves tending to her every need, calling her 'Kyuubi-sama' and basking her with unconditional love… that! That was another form of indulgence. She couldn't stop her mind from salivating over the possibility. Her mind now ran wildly off on a tangent.

Hinata and Sakura stared dumbly at the woman as her eyes seemed to… glaze over.

"Okay, we're really sorry about bothering you, Kitsune-san, but can you just tell Naruto that he's late?" Sakura said. She originally planned to barge in and well, beat up the idiot (Sakura secretly enjoyed hurting annoying blondes). In this case however, she decided to make a tactical retreat, not daring to bother this ridiculously overpowered lady… summon… whatever.

"**What? Oh. Ok.**" The Kyuubi broke out of her stupor, abruptly shaking her head violently.

Hinata's voice had, against all odds, become even softer. "Ah… ano… Kitsune-san… can you please give this box of rice cakes to Naruto-kun? I… I made them for him…" With both hands she held out a small, colorfully wrapped paper box.

Kyuubi had the sudden urge to smack down the box, stomp all over them viciously, and do a little jiggle while laughing in their face. And then snap their necks. And then carry on the renewed destruction of Konoha.

But then she caught a waft of a heavenly smell float from the box into her nose. _'__**Mmm! Before I rampage, I might as well enjoy some rice cakes!**_' She thought while nodding with surprising assent, eagerly snatching the box.

Without warning, Kyuubi slammed the door against Sakura and Hinata's shell-shocked faces, as they both wondered, '_Naruto/Naruto-kun, what is going on?_'

XXXXXXX

'_**Mmmm!**_' Kyuubi's mind was in mental heaven as she greedily chomped on Hinata's rice cakes. She had concluded that these humans were far too spoiled. In Hell, all anybody ever got was a bowl of gruel and some bones. Even as the Queen, she didn't eat much besides raw human flesh and the occasional peacock. Eating such a dainty snack such as Hinata's rice cakes, was completely unheard of.

After she finished the rice cakes, she raided Naruto's fridge and cabinets for something else to eat. She ended up finding a lot of ramen and ramen sauce.

'_**Stupid kid. What a waste! He had 12 years to enjoy food like those ridiculously good rice cakes, and yet he stocks up on this crap?**_'

Then she came to an abrupt halt. A strange emptiness filled her.

She remembered Naruto's last memories before he died. When she choked him, she glimpsed his thoughts during the last moments of his life. She saw everything - the pain, the loneliness, the poverty, and the discrimination.

He never could afford anything besides Ramen. So that's what he ate. He was too small for his age because of that. He could never afford any meat.

She felt sympathy rift through her. Then she stopped, astonished.

"_**What the… I've been in this human form for far too long. I can't believe I'm having these unnatural feelings!**_"

Crushing her _human _feelings, she reminded herself of her revenge against Konoha.

She smirked. "**Konoha… here I come.**" She cackled evilly, bracing herself.

The transformation took no longer than a minute. She would close her eyes, directing her demonic chakra to flow through. Then, her body would immediately respond by transforming into her true form, the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

'_**Any day now…**_' she thought, clenching her fist. Her mind salivated at the prospect of being able to again lay waste to the village. This time, _no one _could stop her. She was absolutely sure. As the Demon Queen, she could only get sealed once, before developing immunity. Furthermore, she now knew _exactly _how to counter those wretched eyes of the Uchiha. Nothing could stop her now! _**Nothing!**_

Several minutes passed.

Kyuubi waited… and waited. Then, against her better instincts, she took a peek at the mirror, hoping to see her godly fox figure gazing back in triumph.

Instead, she saw her human face squint right back at her.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_"

A small earthquake rumbled through the village, as everyone stopped and glanced worriedly at each other. But that was it. The reemergence of the Nine-Tailed Fox and the subsequent destruction of Konoha… an event which seemed so destined to happen, so inevitable, and so unstoppable… had been foiled by Kami-sama himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyuubi cursed. What the hell? She didn't get it. She felt the power rippling through her! She felt her chakra dancing, her demonic energy swirling into a vortex, always the precursor to a truly godlike transformation.

But for some reason, she simply couldn't.

Silence. Kyuubi had never felt so empty in her life. She felt completely devoid of any purpose.

In Hell, it was to reign terror over her hapless minions. As a full-fledged Demon Fox, it was to obliterate anything that stood in her way. Even as a prisoner inside Naruto, she had a purpose! A vengeful purpose, sure, but a purpose nevertheless!

Now she had completed her vengeance. She had killed her jailor. But now she found her own life was completely meaningless.

She looked at Naruto's lifeless body.

A wave of pride rushed through her. He was so brave. He endured the attacks from those who hated him for so many years. Despite their revulsion, he continued to believe in the best in everybody. Pursuing that damned dream to become Hokage. To be able to protect those he cared for, and even protect those who hated him, simply because they were also people of Konoha.

In his life, there was _purpose_. There was _meaning_. Every day, he woke up with an undefeatable energy.

And she _knew _that energy came from him alone. Sure, she provided him with chakra when he needed it, but the rest of the time, it was him, his heart, and his will alone, that drove him to protect his village and fight for what he loved.

Sure, she felt a certain bitterness at how _willing_ he was to 'kill' her. But she could respect that. He wanted to kill her for the same reasons why she wanted to kill him. A mutual feeling of revenge and pain, having suffered dearly at the other's hands. It was a relationship doomed to cause unbearable misery to both of them.

He was stupid to believe her trick, of course. She had been planning her trap for years. She had practiced every single line, response, and facial movement, for the day she would finally free herself from that blasted seal.

She didn't blame him for being outsmarted by a fox. After all, she was the **Queen** of Foxes! There was no _being _in the entire universe that was smarter and more wily than she was.

But for all her wiliness and cleverness… and power (of course), here she was. In a dark room, a deafening silence, next to a lifeless body, unable to transform, unable to return to her throne in Hell, unable to do anything except live out a measly life in this human form. Was she still even immortal? She didn't know if she wanted to find out.

Kyuubi's eyes rested on Naruto's corpse. She sighed, feeling absolutely hollow.

A faint whisper echoed through her mind. '**I can help you with your dream to become Hokage. I can help you become the most respected Hokage that Konoha has ever known!**'

Those were her words! She felt a surprise shudder rise through her.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then at Naruto. Then at her reflection again.

'_**Curse myself. Kami-kun… you are one evil bastard, you know that?**_' She smiled despite herself, registering the perverse irony in that statement, coming from someone like her.

She gazed at Naruto. _'__**It will cost me a lot of chakra. But since when did I care about a little chakra?**_'

As demonic red chakra surged throughout dark apartment, the villagers again felt a trembling earthquake…

"**Immortal Technique: Samsara of Heavenly Life!"**


	4. Loss

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 4: Loss**

Kyuubi was seriously starting to regret her unusual act of kindness. She revived the kid not 5 minutes ago and now he was already beginning to deeply irritate her.

The first thing Naruto did when he woke up was to stare at her, completely silent, for about three seconds. Then he tore out of the apartment screaming his bloody head off.

It took her about 10 seconds total to hunt down the kid with the force of an angry god. Unfortunately, the two caused quite a scene, with Naruto howling hysterically and Kyuubi trying her damned hardest not to savagely murder the brat again in broad daylight.

After harshly tackling the kid and pulling him into a headlock, she dragged him back to the apartment. Then, she forced him onto a chair and bound his hands and feet together. She also gagged him for good cause, since the last thing she needed was more screaming.

So for the past 4 minutes, the two immersed themselves in a prolonged staring match. Well, Naruto glared furiously, but Kyuubi just gazed regally back at him. Neither of them said a word.

Tick. Tick.

Another 5 minutes went by.

Kyuubi licked her lips. These kind of situations generally eluded her… usually her counterpart would either be groveling at her feet or deader than a fossil.

"**You know brat, your friends were here.**" She stated finally not really knowing how to start.

Naruto's eyes widened. A visitor came by? With this… _monster_ in his apartment?

"**Some pink-haired girl and a girl with funny eyes. Both of them looked your age.**"

Another pause. Naruto paled. He tensely imagined, poor Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan, standing innocently at the doorway, shocked to encounter a cold-blooded serial killer at his home. Oh no. She must have killed them. She probably _slaughtered _them. A wave of righteous vengeance began to erupt within Naruto, but he was chained.

Silence.

As if sensing the boy's increasing distress, Kyuubi clicked her tongue. "**I didn't kill them, if that's what you're thinking. They weren't worthy of my effort.**" She noted smugly.

Naruto felt his body relax. '_Hinata-chan… Sakura-chan… they're ok…_"

"**Although… the funny eye girl did bring you some rice cakes.**" She held up a colorful box for him to see.

His eyes widened. Someone actually gave him a _gift_? Hinata-chan - she was so nice to him. He made a mental note to definitely get to know the Hyuga better.

Kyuubi smirked. "**Just so you know, they were delicious.**" She opened the box, showing him it was empty and tossing it aside.

Naruto scowled. That bitch! Eating Hinata-chan's rice cakes while he was incapacitated! The box was big too, it must have contained a large number of cakes. The Kyuubi was such a pig. (Although he could hardly say he was any better).

The red-haired Demoness yawned. Yes, having a one-sided conversation was rather boring. But still better than the alternative, which would be a lot of troublesome accusations, annoying questions, and angry curses.

Tick. Tick.

Kyuubi stretched, sighing contentedly. Then she narrowed her eyes, bursting out a wave of killing intent, focusing on the blonde ninja.

"**Listen **_**brat**_**. I have a change of plans. I feel like trying this human thing for a while. **_**Don't **_**get your hopes up. Don't you dare think about trying to kill me again, because I will Tear. You. Apart. Got that?**"

Naruto nodded meekly.

"**Good. Also. I will be staying here. Your bed is mine now. You can sleep out here.**" She pointed at the couch in the common area.

He nodded again. Mentally, he groaned. This was undoubtedly the beginning of a very, _very _uncomfortable living arrangement.

She smirked. "**Good boy. Hmm. I'm forgetting something… Oh. I told your puny friends that you somehow managed to summon me. You will refer to me as Kitsune if anyone asks.**"

He nodded. He never expected the Kyuubi to actually carry out this human experimentation plan. But it was definitely positive compared to the alternative.

"**However! In private, you will refer to me as **_**Kyuubi-sama**_**. You are now my servant in every manner. If I tell you to kneel, you kneel. If I tell you to strip, you strip. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. …No wait, you jump first, and then you ask me how high. My every word is LAW. Do we have an understanding?**"

Naruto hesitated slightly, but then nodded, bowing his head. What other choice did he have?

Kyuubi walked up in front of Naruto. She bent down sensually, until she was at his eye level. She tipped his chin up with one elegant finger.

"**Naruto-kun. You are fortunate that I am so… forgiving. Do not forget that.**"

She untied his hands and feet, but didn't remove his gag. She put one finger on her mouth, advising him to keep silent, and stay seated.

She stood back up at her full height. She was a few inches taller than Naruto, but with the amount of _divine _power she radiated, she might as well have been a giant.

"**I'm going for a walk. Do not follow me. Those girls mentioned you have some kind of training, you should attend to that. Do not mention me to anyone, and do not answer any questions about me.**"

With that parting note, she slammed the door, leaving Naruto in complete silence.

XXXXXXX

The blonde ninja panted out of breath, as he entered a clearing surrounded by trees and forest shrubbery.

"You're late!" Jiraiya said sternly, leaning against a large tree with a notepad and pen. The Sannin checked his watch. "Very late."

"Sorry, Jiraiya-sensei…" Naruto said. He wanted to explain to the old hermit what happened, but then realized it would be far too much trouble. "I had diarrhea…" He went with the most commonly accepted-no-questions-asked excuse.

Jiraiya scrunched his nose. "Tsk tsk. Oh well." He brightened. "Don't worry. I'm glad you weren't on time. I was able to finish a huge section of my next book, Icha Icha Harem! Hehehe." Jiraiya started reading his scribbles, giggling perversely.

Naruto wrinkled his forehead. One could always rely on the perverted hermit to keep himself entertained.

He recalled something the Kyuubi told him.

"Ero-sennin! What do you know about my father? Was he really the Yondaime Hokage?"

Jiraiya dropped his notepad in shock. Holy crap! How did the kid find out?

In Konoha, the open secret was that Naruto was the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Everyone knew that (except the youngsters and Naruto himself until recently). But the fact that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime, was an S-class secret. It was decided by the village council that the blonde boy would never know of his heritage.

At the time, the Sandaime and Jiraiya had reluctantly agreed, though they knew that _that _knowledge, would at least soften the tarnish of Naruto housing a demon. The village elders, Koharu and Homura, along with Danzo and the vast majority of clan heads, all voted in favor of prohibiting that information made public. Their reasoning at the time was that the enemies of Konoha would kidnap the baby and hold him hostage, using him as political leverage against Konoha.

While they succeeded in preventing such a disaster, the consequence was that Naruto grew up vilified instead by his own villagers. Whether this was worse or better than the alternative, no one could say they knew the answer. Until now, the status quo was expected to continue.

The legendary Sannin gave Naruto a hard look. The fact that the boy knew was immaterial. He had every right to know! To be honest, Jiraiya had been planning on drafting repeal of said law as soon as the Chuunin Exams ended.

But _how _did he find out? Who told him? Such a revelation was tantamount to high treason. The spilling of S-class secrets was extremely dangerous to Konoha. Jiraiya decided not to prod at the moment though. He did not want Naruto to feel that he had done something wrong.

Jiraiya decided it couldn't hurt to finally tell him about his legendary father.

"Your father…" Jiraiya began to share some of the best stories he had about Naruto's father. As Minato's sensei, Jiraiya knew the Yellow Flash far better than anyone else in the world, save perhaps Kushina.

By the end, both ninja were rolling around howling in laughter as the old hermit shared anecdotes of Namikaze Minato's life. For those few hours, Naruto was in simple, pure, heaven.

"… yeah, so that was how that mission ended. Hmm…" Jiraiya checked his watch. "Wow! It's already late afternoon! Kid. You ready for tomorrow?"

Naruto stopped short. His grin faded quickly. Between the old hermit's wonderful stories about his father, coupled with whatever the hell happened that morning, Naruto had completely forgotten about his upcoming tournament!

The two quickly reviewed the strategies for tomorrow's matches. For the past month, Naruto primarily trained for the fight against Neji. To this end, Hinata graciously volunteered to be his training partner, and they spent many days practicing this matchup.

"Okay Naruto. Since we don't have much time left, let's spar quickly. You can use Kage Bunshin, since you'll definitely need it against the Hyuga."

Naruto nodded. The two leaped at each other, Jiraiya taking it easy but still making it challenging enough so the boy could improve.

Midway through the spar, the blonde promptly formed the seals to execute his favorite technique, as he always did.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" He shouted, imagining 20 clones.

A wave of smoke.

In front of him, Jiraiya stopped suddenly and gave Naruto a concerned look.

"… Naruto… what is going on…?"

Naruto looked around. Where were his clones? What the hell?

As the smoke cleared, he saw something lying on the ground. He stepped closer. To his horror, it was a half-mutated clone, green, similar to the ones he summoned for his academy graduation test!

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Naruto cried, distraught.

The Toad Sannin furrowed his eyebrow. '_Something MUST have happened between yesterday and today. Something the kid is not telling me about._'

"Naruto... try it again." He said.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Still, the same result.

Naruto felt sick to his stomach. This was horrible - his entire battle strategy, his complete weapons arsenal, revolved around the _Kage Bunshin_. To not be able to summon the clones made Naruto feel terribly vulnerable. Naked, even. Powerless.

"Naruto. Look at me. What. Happened. Between yesterday night and today?" Jiraiya asked sternly.

The blonde boy wanted to cry. How could he explain this morning's events? How could he reveal to Jiraiya that he had accidentally freed the Kyuubi? That she strangled him, causing him to black out? (A/N: Naruto doesn't know that he actually _died_. He just assumed the Kyuubi didn't bother to finish him off.)

But then, a shudder ran through him. It was as if the temperature suddenly dropped 50 degrees, as realization dawned on Naruto.

The Kyuubi had _completely _escaped. The seal was torn, the _entire _jail had collapsed. She had left him with absolutely _nothing_.

Being the Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi was both a curse and a blessing. Sure, people hated you, wanted to use you, and treated you like a ticking time bomb. But the amount of power, the infinite chakra, his superhuman regeneration, these were all elements that Naruto had long taken for granted.

And to suddenly lose them? It was akin to losing his arms. He broke down, dropping onto the ground, gripping his head tightly in a mixture of shame, regret, and horror.

Naruto could not answer his sensei. To his credit, Jiraiya did not press his question. The old hermit picked up his pad and started reading. He had never been the kind to force any answers out of anyone. Tsunade, Orochimaru, even the Sandaime, were much better than him in that regard. But in this case, he figured this was most appropriate.

Without warning, Naruto turned tail and ran, face stricken with tears. Jiraiya did not chase.

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was running aimlessly through the village, not caring who he ran past, ignoring anyone who waved to him. His entire mind was focused on this new, traumatic, reality…

The Kyuubi's chakra allowed him to make shadow clones by the hundreds. The Kyuubi's power gave him strength at the times he needed it the most. The Kyuubi's regenerative powers kept him alive against all odds.

Powerful waves quaked through his body, as his mind was in chaos. Without the Kyuubi… he was… he was…

'_**NOTHING.**_' He thought desperately.

He was dead last in his classes! He knew no special Jutsus besides the Kage Bunshin and some useless henge's. His taijutsu was completely average. His genjutsu was nonexistent. He had no bloodline limits that he knew of. He had no special pets, no clan jutsus, no cursed seals, absolutely, positively, NOTHING!

Naruto's entire world was literally crashing around him.

He did not know where he was headed. All he knew was that the impossible had just become the truth. What was simply unthinkable just a day before, was now reality. He was now just a completely, ordinary ninja. He was Jinchuuriki no more.

He crashed into a person. The impact caused him to fall over almost immediately. But the figure remained upright, as if he was only a light breeze. He looked up, and through his blurred, teary vision, he saw a woman. With long, billowing red hair and crimson eyes.


	5. Puny mortals

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 5: Puny mortals**

Kyuubi was having a _very_ interesting first day, as a measly human, that is.

Walking along the streets of Konoha, she contemplated what she had just experienced during the afternoon.

XXXXXXXXX

After leaving Naruto's apartment, Kyuubi decided to stroll through a park. To her enjoyment, the birds were chirping beautifully, there was a small spring where she dipped her foot into the flowing water, and the light breeze was simply exquisite.

'_**Not bad. I could get used to this.**_' She thought, as she lowered herself to pick a dandelion.

She didn't notice the stares though. As she walked by, some men stared openly, some timidly, and a few women stared as well. It wasn't every day you passed by a full-blooded Demoness in human form radiating a dangerous, intoxicatingly powerful aura. It didn't hurt either that she had the appearance of a seductive succubus, with a stunning countenance, luscious, rippling hair, and a body to absolutely _die _for.

After strolling around for a while, Kyuubi felt her stomach growl. Hmm… her human form did have its limits, she disdainfully thought. Back at home (Hell), she could go for _years _without eating. Of course, that was in her behemoth demon Fox form, not this puny manifestation.

She saw an outdoor grill and felt her mouth begin to water. She was absolutely _craving _meat. Those rice cakes were nice, but they simply did not compare to glistening, bloody, raw, _delicious _flesh!

Elegantly walking up to the street vendor, she pointed at the raw meat on the side. "**What part of the body did this meat come from?**"

The chubby, middle-aged vendor looked at her, slightly mortified. "Uh… uh… the body… uh… I think… the thigh?"

She narrowed her eyes. In a flash, she grabbed a handful of the raw meat and shoved it into her mouth, savoring the taste.

The vendor's eyes bulged widely, horrified.

"Hey! You… you can't just steal my meat like that! That's 5,000 ryo… pay up! Now!" The vendor yelled angrily.

Kyuubi looked around. They were causing quite a scene, as people looked on intently.

"**Oh. Hmm.**" She briefly debated going on a rampage, killing him, and then eradicating all witnesses. But then she realized she _did _forget about the money part. She had absolutely no cash.

'_**Should have taken the brat's wallet before I left**_.' She thought dryly.

Looking at the red-faced vendor, she nodded. "**My mistake. I will return with the amount.**" Yes, as a demon, she maimed, consumed, destroyed, and rampaged as she pleased. But in human form, she resolved to at least behave _somewhat_ honorably, and stealing was not very honorable.

In a flash of smoke, she disappeared, leaving the indignant vendor screaming himself hoarse. "HEY! DAMN YOU NINJA! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AROUND HERE AS IF YOU OWNED THE PLACE!"

XXXXXXXX

Now Kyuubi was at the village outskirts, debating how to obtain 5,000 ryo.

In Hell, there was no such thing as money. The strong either devoured the weak or forced the weak to do their bidding. It was a vicious kingdom and Kyuubi was at the very top. She ate everything and if anyone denied her, she brutally massacred them, feeding them to her minions in the process.

Thus, she found her current situation ironic. Nevertheless, she was determined to obtain some money. After all, it couldn't be that difficult, right?

Just then, a sleazy-looking man wearing flashy clothes came up to her.

"Hey girl! Where you headed? You are so beautiful. So hot. Mmmm!" The man drunkenly crooned, shaking his head in eagerness.

For a fleeting moment, Kyuubi pondered snapping his neck and ripping him apart. This kind of person was the lowest form of life. She held off her violence though. Perhaps he could give her information.

"**I need money.**" She said deliberately, expelling a wave of killing intent.

The man took a step back in fear, intimidated.

"Ah… uh… hmm… ok Miss! Come with me. I'll show you how to earn money." He flashed her an antsy smile, to which she did not return. But she did follow him for a few minutes, as they arrived at a secluded lodge in the middle of nowhere.

"You'll be perfect for this job! Lots of money, yes, yes!" The man bumbled, holding the door open.

Kyuubi confidently walked in.

XXXXXXX

The room itself was a little dim, but she could easily make out the individuals within. A couple of dozen men lounged about on wooden chairs, with a few tables scattered in between. A bar section stood on one end of the room, and on the other end, was slightly raised platform.

Two girls, one completely naked, the other topless, danced sensually in front of the rowdy men, who hollered and guffawed uproariously, slamming their drinks down on the table.

"Touch her boobs! Yes! Rub those tits together. Oh yes! Oh yea! Kiss each other! Now! YES! YEAAAA!" They roared, as the two strippers played with each other.

Kyuubi arched an eyebrow. So this was how humans obtained their entertainment? How… absolutely… moronic.

In Hell, the primary forms of entertainment were eating, torturing, and gambling. After the fox demoness got bored of eating the screaming humans and torturing the living daylights out of anyone she pleased, she engaged in rounds of high-stakes gambling with some of her closest lieutenants. They bet on very long-term events, such as how many mortals would die in the next Great Ninja War. Or which volcanoes would erupt and in what proportion. Or which animal species would be next to go extinct. That sort of thing.

They bet batches of humans – 25 to a batch, with 2 batches being the minimum wager. Whoever lost would go for a week without eating, but it was all in good sport. Furthermore, it was all done very elegantly, a rather sharp contrast to the savage feedings and tormenting that went on daily.

So, reverting back to the present, Kyuubi felt quite amused by these inferior creatures' methods of entertainment. Nevertheless, she couldn't say she disapproved. As the Queen of Hell, she really ought to be encouraging this sort of behavior.

The man who brought her in gestured enthusiastically to the stage. "Lady if you wanna earn some money just go up there and do a little jiggle or something!"

Kyuubi shrugged. Why not?

Her sleazy guide raced ahead of her and shooed the two now completely naked girls off.

The men began complaining and groaning. "HEY! What the fuck man? We just got to the good part too!" "YEA!" another man grumbled. "I demand my money back! I gave that stripper at least a thousand ryo!" "At least bring her down here so I can play with her!"

However, as soon as Kyuubi walked onstage, the entire crowd fell completely silent. The music shut off, even the guy managing the soundtrack had muted the system in shock.

Kyuubi scanned the crowd, packed with drooling men, gawking openly. She clicked her tongue, momentarily hesitant. She wondered if this was going against her newfound 'honor' code. It didn't really feel right, but then again, she _was _curious as to exactly how this would earn her money.

'_**Hakuzosu… Sotangitsune... you bastards better not be watching.**_' She thought wryly of her Demon Fox lieutenants. They were undoubtedly getting a kick out of her misfortune. Oh yes, she was definitely going to torture them when she returned.

The music suddenly started again, and Kyuubi smirked. These wretched mortals had absolutely _no _idea how lucky they were.

So she arched her back, licked two of her fingers sensually, slowly ran her hand along her ample bosom, and began to dance. The crowd positively erupted.

XXXXXX

Less than two minutes later, the entire building was in ashes.

Fifteen seconds into the 'dance', Kyuubi had already had more money thrown at her than the entire stripping staff the night before.

Twenty seconds into her routine, someone shouted for her to show them a little "nipple." When she arrogantly ignored them, a drunken guy came up a few seconds later and tried to grope her.

She easily snapped his neck, and that's when things _really _went to hell in a handbasket.

Two of his friends, in a drunken rage, threw their mugs at her. She simply caught and crushed the glass, then pounced on the two, ripping them apart with demonic fury.

By this point, the entire crowd was in sheer anarchy. People were screaming left and right as they tried to get away from this demon bitch, but to no avail. With lightning fast speed, Kyuubi felt her bloodlust burst through her, as she viciously began to tear, maim, and annihilate every human being in sight. A couple of guards tried to stop her, but they didn't stand a chance against her thunderous speed and overwhelming power.

No one survived. Not even the strippers, or the bartenders, or the men who were closest to the exit. An immediate, violent, agonizing death befell each and every one of the wretched souls.

After she brutally massacred every single human within that secluded lodge, she tore open the cash register and found at least 200,000 Ryo within.

Then she calmly walked out of the building. Several paces later, she turned around, held up a bloodstained but dignified hand, and snapped.

_**BOOM!**_

The building exploded into a scorching inferno of flames and ash. Everything within was charred beyond recognition.

Puny mortals.

XXXXXXXX

A few hours later, a couple of concerned villagers reported this to the authorities, who sent inspectors to investigate. They concluded that the lodge had been destroyed by an 'unknown' source, and 'no survivors, or identifiable corpses' were salvageable.


	6. Just Words

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**Chapter 6: Just Words**

Kyuubi was back in Konoha, walking serenely down the street, returning back to the original street vendor whose meat she had eaten less than an hour ago.

She flipped through her thick wad of cash, noting the markings on each bill with mild interest. As she walked, several passer-bys stared at her fearfully. It wasn't every day a woman covered in blood strolled down the street, carrying a couple hundred thousand ryo, as nothing had happened.

Of course, at that instant, a certain blonde ninja ran straight into her.

"Oof!" Naruto bumped straight into the Kyuubi's bosom and fell down, dazed.

She narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue. To think she was _prisoner _to this puny little brat for 12 years… that was just embarrassing.

"**Brat. Get up. You're embarrassing me.**" Kyuubi ordered.

As he wearily stood up, she peeked at his downcast eyes. She could see the pain, the utter misery in his eyes. She softened, shaking off a very unnatural desire to comfort the kid.

Meanwhile, Naruto took notice of her bloodstains. The demon woman must have gone on a killing spree, he thought bitterly. None of this would have happened if he hadn't allowed himself to be tricked. He would still be a Jinchuuriki and she wouldn't be terrorizing his village. This was all_ his_ fault.

The Queen of Foxes immediately sensed waves of an emotion she absolutely despised radiating from the kid. Self-pity. Self-blame, self-sympathy, self-punishment, whatever you wanted to call it, she felt it, and she did _not_ approve of it at all. She knew after losing his status as a Jinchuuriki, he was undoubtedly feeling the effects.

Whatever his problem was, she was _not _going to have this conversation in the middle of the street.

"**Come.**" She placed a gentle hand onto his back and guided him into a nearby restaurant.

XXXXXXXX

It was a Japanese Udon Noodle Shop, one of the restaurants that refused to service Naruto.

This time, however, when the waiter irately walked over to shoo him off, Kyuubi stepped in front, and unleashed a massive wave of killing intent. He abruptly changed his demeanor and bowed deeply, slightly shaking. "Table for two, madam?"

She nodded.

He led the ridiculously odd-looking pair to a table by the corner. Honestly! The blonde demon kid and a dangerous-looking woman covered in blood. Many restaurant diners stared fearfully, holding hushed conversations as to whether they should request a seat change or just leave the place altogether.

Naruto gazed lifelessly at the menu. At any other time, the blonde ninja actually had quite an impressive spirit, and was optimistic to the point of being irritatingly so.

But this time, everything seemed out of control. His mental energy was sapped. He let the Kyuubi out, and judging by her bloodstains, she probably murdered an entire clan already. He lost his trump card, the demon chakra, and the demon life force. He couldn't even perform a Kage Bunshin. With the amount of chakra control he knew, performing the jutsu without the Kyuubi's reserves was almost impossible.

And so, his dream of becoming Hokage now seemed farther, more out-of-reach, and impossible than ever before.

Kyuubi rested her chin on her hand, smiling smugly at the blonde ninja's forlorn expression. It was definitely unusual to see the brat _this _lifeless, but it was all quite endearing. The fact that she was the principle cause of his depression, also made Kyuubi feel quite pleased with herself.

"**Aww. Naruto-kun. Don't be sad. You have me!**" She teased, trying to get a reaction out of him.

He placed his hands on his forehead, ignoring her.

Kyuubi narrowed her eyes. How dare he? Here she was, making an effort to comfort him, a mere mortal, and he was refusing her?

She abruptly seized his hand, crushing it painfully. "**Listen brat.**" She berated in a low voice, "**I know why you're angry. You lost your only weapon. Me.**"

He looked back into her eyes, gritting his teeth as he felt the bones in his hand moving out of position.

She glared. "**Yes brat. Guess what? You. Are. Useless! Hah! You're a worthless, piece of shit now. You are NOTHING without me.**"

A growing fury swelled within him.

"**Tut. Tut. You think your father the **_**Yondaime**_** would be proud to call you his son?**" She smirked cruelly. "**No. Let me make this clear. You. Are. A. Disgrace.**" She enunciated each word carefully, as she inwardly delighted in her glorious insults, piercing through Naruto like a sword.

The physical pain, the shame, at being called a disgrace. Worthless. Useless. Nothing. The blonde's anger began to proliferate and spread rapidly through him.

"**Yes Naruto-kun. I killed. Don't worry. They didn't feel too much pain. Your little friends. Their screams were so delightful. Their screams were… what do you mortals say… **_**music **_**to my ears. Oh, SO satisfying!**" Kyuubi began to laugh uproariously, reveling in the amount of mental torture she was causing.

The blonde's mind entered into a black haze. She… she had killed _Hinata-chan_? And _Sakura-chan_? She KILLED them? He slowly felt a strange, arcane energy flowing through him, as if Kami-sama himself had injected newfound life into him.

"'**Ahh. Ahh. Please don't kill me! I'll make you some more rice cakes!**'" The rambunctious Queen of Hell impersonated Hinata, adding on a high-pitched voice, scrunching up her face in exultant mockery, tilting her face towards the ceiling, as she reenacted a violent and brutal death…

_WHAM!_

Naruto was far past his breaking point. The fury of a thousand suns pulsated through his very soul, and in one fluid motion, he kicked over the table and savagely tackled the crooning demoness, his fists shaking with monstrous force.

_SLAM! WHAM! SMASH!_

The absolutely rabid blonde rained down a flurry of punches on the fox demon's face, not caring where he hit or how bloody his knuckles were becoming.

"YOU. FUCKING. BITCH!" He roared, smashing a nearby glass into her face. He shifted his weight so that he pinned her down against the floor, while mercilessly pounding her.

The entire restaurant was horrified at this display of savage violence. Parents covered their children's eyes, rushing out of the noodle shop, while the waiters and waitresses watched fearfully, shocked beyond disbelief.

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He couldn't stop screaming as the black haze completely overwhelmed his mind, and he was utterly blind to everything except the vile woman underneath him.

_SMASH! SLAM! CRACK!_

He continued to pulverize her, without pause. Her nose broke, sending a spew of blood soaring through the air, spraying on her blonde aggressor's face.

Naruto was just about to unleash another blow onto Kyuubi when suddenly, a firm hand grabbed his fist and held it in place.

To his horror, the red-haired demoness merely gazed at him calmly. One of her eyelids was blue, her nose broken and bleeding profusely, her lips were torn. Several sharp pieces of glass protruded out of her cheeks and neck. But she was disturbingly tranquil.

"**Such fury.**" She stated, her voice emanating a playful essence. "**Had your **_**fun**_**, Naruto-kun?**"

Naruto's eyes widened. Her wounds were healing at superhuman rates, closing within seconds, her cuts disappearing, her bruises fading.

He couldn't break out of her grip. She was impossibly strong. One hand held his raised fist in place, while her elbow pinned his other hand to the ground.

She grinned. "**My turn.**"

Then she shoved him off of her, sending him rocketing into the ceiling as she stood upright. He screamed in pain as he landed roughly on another table, sending the dishes flying.

Kyuubi dashed forth and with just one hand grabbed him by the collar and _flung _him through the window, shattering the glass into a million pieces. Then she leaped after him, landing right next to the blonde and crushingly backhanded him, sending him careening, teeth flying out, his skin grating horrifically against the concrete ground.

"**Foolish mortal. You actually thought you could overpower **_**ME**_**?**" She pinned his limp body against the cold concrete.

"_**KNOW YOUR PLACE!**_" She thundered, delivering an absolutely deafening kick to his chest, sending him _flying _through the air, crashing into a brick wall some thirty meters away.

Immense amounts of killing intent and bloodlust swirled around the _Demon Overlord, _the_ Kyuubi no Kitsune_ in the literal form of a tornado, as every single observer within vicinity promptly turned tail and ran for their lives.

The night sky had long darkened. The moon was full, and its dim light beamed upon the alley, casting an eerie glow.

Silence reigned.

Kyuubi slowly walked up to the collapsed, powerless body, crumpled against the brick wall. His head rolled limp, facing the ground beneath him.

As she neared, he coughed.

Dark red blood splattered all over the ground.

She stopped a few feet away, watching.

"…_Kill me_…" he whispered hoarsely. "_Kill… me… now…_"

He violently coughed again, blood dripping from his lips and nose, as his arms dangled lifelessly besides him.

The fox goddess smirked. "**And why would I want to do that, Naruto-kun?**"

A shudder trembled through his body, as he slowly raised his head.

"…because…"

Their eyes met. Kyuubi could see his deep blue eyes, now tainted, by streaks of blood, _pulsating_.

"…because… if you don't…" His mouth deliberately formed into a wicked, grotesque grin. "…I will _destroy _you…"

He coughed again, heaving up another squirt of black blood, his body barely managing to hold itself together.

"… I may not have your power… I may not have your chakra… I may not have any bloodlines… or any _special _abilities…" He stated quietly. "… I may just be… a completely _normal_… ninja…"

Then his eyes flashed as he bared his bloody teeth for her to see.

"… but… I WILL become Hokage…" His voice rising, "I will become the best… THE _BEST_! Hokage… there ever was!"

He coughed yet again, breathing harshly.

"I swear… bitch… I will avenge Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan…"

Clenching his fists, he growled monstrously as his pupils seemed to dilate in an unnatural form, his eyes becoming pitch black.

"... no matter what… no matter how… I WILL… **DESTROY…** **YOU!"** He bellowed, a burst of killing intent erupting out of him, his final word piercing the night sky.

Then, just as those words left his mouth, he fainted, succumbing to the darkness.

XXXXXXX

Kyuubi gazed at the unconscious body, a peculiar expression on her face. She briefly wondered if she really should have lied to him about his little friends…

Then again. Her cruel words, unrepentant mockery, had spurred in him a burning desire far stronger than anything else.

She couldn't help but smile to herself. As the Goddess of the Fox Demons, she was the_ master _manipulator. Manipulating these humans to feel, to think, to do, as she wanted them to. A smug, self-satisfied grin formed across her face.

Still, Kyuubi noted, not every ninja would have reacted the way he did. The amount of mental trauma and psychological torture, coupled with merciless, unrelenting physical suffering… not many could have found the willpower to stand up to _her_ after all that.

She felt a deep rumble within. A wellspring of… _Pride_. Pride… yes.

Pride for this insignificant, puny, and foolish mortal boy! Pride for a beaten down spirit, who somehow overcame his deepest fears and his darkest moments. His tragic history and horrifying present… and he broke through, to make an oath. An exhilarating promise. That no matter what the odds, no matter _what_ the circumstances, he would succeed. He would succeed.

She recalled her thoughts earlier that day, when she pondered her purpose here on this mortal realm. And she remembered. She remembered her promise, her vow, that she would do anything, anything she could, to help the blonde boy reach his dream, his destiny.

A small, but warm smile formed on her lips for the very first time. There _was _meaning. There was meaning after all.

"**Impressive... Naruto-kun.**" She murmured, into the pitch black silence.

She walked forth and stooped down. She kissed his forehead lightly. She put two fingers onto his lips, and began to channel her own life force into the boy, speeding up his healing, most likely saving him from death's grasp once more.

"**But words,**" She said softly. "**Those were just words.**"

Far more gently than she had ever been in her entire existence, she lifted him up, and carried him back to their apartment.


	7. Calm Before the Stom

**Jinchuuriki no More**

**A/N: Right, so you're probably wondering where this chapter went, as well as chapter 8. I've decided to take some time off this story because I want to make it truly good, and right now inspiration is just not hitting. Chapters 7 and 8 were written mechanically, half-assedly, and thoughtlessly. In other words, I don't like the direction it took in my previous attempt, and I want to make sure the story becomes what it was meant to be.**

**I've realized that I'm very much a one-track mind kind of person. If I'm working on one story, no matter how hard I try, I can't work on two stories at once, otherwise one of them will be inadequate in terms of reaching its full potential.**

**So right now my focus is on Resurrection of the Uzumaki Clan. Hopefully when I regain inspiration and update this one, you will still be around to read it! Cheers.**

**Angles of Death**


End file.
